Fushichou no Fluff
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Colección de one-shot's TsubaMaria llenos de fluff en diferentes mundos y situaciones. (Traducción de la obra original de Xesphanite)
1. Cocinando

Nota del autor:

Centrado en el canónico universo después de los acontecimientos de GX.

Tsubasa se da cuenta de que María adora comer comida deliciosa y se determina a cocinar para ella. Sin relación previamente establecida.

Conceptos:

Osechi - Comida tradicional japonesa que se sirve durante el año nuevo. Hay también una gran variedad de platillos incluidos y suelen ser presentados en grandes cajas de Bentō. (Mirar GX Zesshoushinai episode 1 para ver la escena en la que María come uno)

Tamagoyaki - Dulce omelet japonés envuelto.

* * *

Nota del traductor:

¡No me linchen! ¡Hace tiempo que quería escribir (traducir) esto pero el tiempo no me dejaba! (en especial por el capítulo dos, el cual verán mañana porque fue el primero que traduje xD) igualmente estoy trabajando en Overture y acerca de Seduccion... eh... -hushe gaymente-

Bueno, como bien han de suponer, esta es una traducción del fanfic de _Xesphanite_ del mismo título y SZS y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

Tsubasa se encontró a sí misma inusualmente fascinada cuando vio a María tan feliz frente a ella después de comer un poco de pasta frente a ella,

Tsubasa no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, lo que fuera que estaba comiendo, parecía ser muy bueno por la manera en la que María sonreía. Inconscientemente, miro debajo a su comida tan tradicionalmente japonesa, un poco de arroz, sopa de miso, nata y caballa asada, antes de mirar la ensalada de vegetales, la sopa y la curiosa pasta que María llamó Fettuccine Alfredo en el plato de la misma. Incluso cuando ambas estaban en Londres, Tsubasa siempre había estado consumiendo de la comida japonesa ya que no se ajustaba a la comida de aquel lugar. Ogawa y los demás siempre se habían visto bastante bien en cumplirle su pequeño capricho con la comida.

En contraste con ella, se veía como María disfrutaba cualquier clase de comida, y nunca había faltado su sonrisa cada vez que comían juntas. Tal vez el hecho de que se volvieron amigas cercanas había influido, pero Tsubasa veía sonreír a María más a menudo, inclusive por cosas tan sencillas como lo era la buena comida.

Tsubasa recordaba ver a María sonreír en muy contadas ocasiones, siendo éstas cuando se encontraba con Kirika y Shirabe, por lo que le seguía impresionando el cómo sonreía por un platillo ¿Sería realmente delicioso?

— ¿Tsubasa? — Al oír su nombre, Tsubasa apartó de sus pensamientos y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos azul verdoso que poseía Maria— ¿Sucede algo? Has estado mirando mi comida todo el rato.

— ¡N-no! No es nada. —Soltó atrapada con la guardia baja. Se aclaró la garganta sintiendo como su cara se calentaba posiblemente gracias a un rubor, María por su lado le miraba con una ceja levantada, era bastante obvio que no le había creído.

— ¿Quieres un poco? —Preguntó ofreciendo su pasta a medio terminar—Pareces algo curiosa…—Continuó después de una pequeña pausa.

—Eh, bueno... No, no realmente—Tsubasa se sintió extrañamente nerviosa ante la oferta por lo que negó con la cabeza con fuerza, dejando los palillos que usaba sobre la mesa, pero aun así, María le miró expectante, como esperando una respuesta más concreta; y ante esta mirada, Tsubasa no podría lograr persuadirla—Solo... Me preguntaba por qué te ves tan feliz cuando comes...— Confesó con una pizca de vergüenza en su cara apartando su mirada de María.

— ¿En serio?— Preguntó María mirándose genuinamente desconcertada, parecía que no era consciente de que ella estaba sonriendo tanto a la hora de comer. Tsubasa asintió en respuesta mirando a María con algo de timidez, y un atisbo de confusión momentánea se posó en Maria antes de sonreír una vez más. Se veía mucho más hermosa de lo usual cuando sonreía…

—Creo que el simple hecho de poder comer algo delicioso es lo que me pone así— Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios ante la confesión, sin embargo, su mirada parecía distante, como si estuviera recordando algo—Debes pensar que es algo demasiado extraño de mi parte—Añadió en voz baja.

— ¡No!—Dejó escapar Tsubasa de manera inmediata— ¡No me refiero a eso!— María se vio sorprendida por la vehemente negativa. De hecho, Tsubasa misma estaba sorprendida por su arrebato. La Cadenzavna se le quedó mirando por un momento o dos con su sonrisa todavía presente.

—Ya veo. Gracias —Dijo simple. Hubo un incómodo silencio durante unos momentos y Tsubasa se removió en su asiento, con temor de haber arruinado su almuerzo tranquilo con sus comentarios, percatándose de que casi no había tocado su comida.

—En aquel entonces, no tenía muchas oportunidades de comer cosas como esta— Habló la peli-rosa mientras que hacía girar el tenedor en su pasta lentamente. Tsubasa no necesitó hacerla entrar en detalles, ella ya estaba bastante familiarizada con el pasado de María por lo que frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo—Tal vez he llegado a apreciar cada oportunidad de ser capaz de comer una buena comida. —Se rió suavemente para sí—Creo que eso hace una gran diferencia en mi estado de ánimo—Tomó el tenedor ahora lleno de pasta y se lo llevó a la boca con delicadeza, masticando cuidadosamente.

—Entiendo—Asintió, sintiendo que ella entendía a María un poco más, pero igualmente sintiéndose un poco triste al hacerle recordar sus remordimientos del pasado. María debería tener más razones para sonreír y si una de esas razones era algo tan mundano como ser capaz de comer comida deliciosa, entonces María merecía los platillos más deliciosos del mundo, una sonrisa le sentaba mucho mejor después de todo. Al ver la sonrisa de María una constante calidez llenaba el pecho de Tsubasa, pero si Maria sonreía por algo que ella hiciera…

De repente, una idea vino a Tsubasa. Si bien alimentos como aquellos podían hacer que María sonriera es así, podría sonreír de manera mucho más radiante únicamente para ella si es que le otorgaba un delicioso platillo hecho por ella misma. El solo imaginarlo le hizo igualmente sonreír con emoción y vértigo, se decidió a hacerlo lo más pronto posible, así no supiera cocinar. Tsubasa se emocionó ante la perspectiva de María sonriéndole y dándole las gracias por su esfuerzo. Era su deber como buena amiga el mantener a Maria sonriendo, ¿no es verdad?

—María, ¿Tienes algun platillo favorito?— Preguntó Tsubasa, mirando a María con una mirada entre la seriedad y el entusiasmo. María parpadeó, aparentemente sorprendida por un instante antes de que una expresión pensativa cruzara su cara.

—No creo que tenga un platillo favorito—Admitió después de tomar otro bocado de comida—Siempre y cuando tenga buen sabor y no sea picante está bien— Añadió. Tsubasa simplemente frunció el ceño por la respuesta tan ambigua que le dió. Eso no le ayudaba con una idea de que prepararle.

— ¿Y qué hay de la comida japonesa?—Probó con su suerte, a Tsubasa le resultaría más fácil cocinar algo con lo que ya estuviera familiarizado— ¿Hay algo en particular... que te gustaría probar?—

—Comida japonesa...—Murmuró María antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran de repente—Cuando llegó el día de Año Nuevo, nos dieron Osechi—Contó—Fue muy agradable y delicioso

— ¿O-Osechi?—Eso era algo que Tsubasa no esperaba ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Hacer Osechi era bastante complicado...

—Bueno, tal vez me ha gustado la presentación— María se rió suavemente—Tiene cierto encanto comer cuando la comida tiene una presentación tan… linda—Parecía como si le diera vergüenza admitir eso, pero la peli-azul lo pasó por alto.

— ¿Entonces no tiene que ser Osechi?— Preguntó una vez que entendió que es lo que la extranjera le estaba tratando de decir. No parecía tener mucha ciencia después de todo, María solo parecía estar fascinado con la ternura potencial del bentos, no necesariamente del Osechi en sí.

—Fue la comida más bonita que he visto en mi vida, pero no, no es el Osechi. Creo que simplemente me gustaría comer un lindo Bentô—Dijo María con una risa. Tsubasa asintió en comprensión de lo que los engranajes de su cabeza habían maquilado ya.

—Oh, Dios, mira la hora—Habló Maria de repente mientras echaba un vistazo a su reloj—Come Tsubasa, nuestro almuerzo está a punto de terminar y que no quiero que te desmayes en los ensayos—Dijo con un poco de severidad señalando la comida (en su mayoría intacta) de Tsubasa. Obediente, Tsubasa tomó sus palillos de nuevo para terminar su comida, mientras que afinaba ciertos detalles de su plan.

* * *

Tsubasa se veía seria y determinada mientras se arremangó las mangas de su camisa y se puso un delantal azul. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta diferente a la usual para asegurarse de que no le molestaría mientras cocinaba. De pie en la cocina de su apartamento, Tsubasa asintió satisfecha una vez que estuvo lista para realizar su tarea. Observó los utensilios de cocina que habían sido establecidos en la encimera de la cocina, y con una comprobación rápida dentro del su refrigerador confirmó que estaba completamente abastecida con ingredientes frescos. Parecía que todo estaba listo.

— ¿Está lista, Tsubasa-san?—La voz siempre alegre de Ogawa preguntó al entrar en la cocina, quien también lleva un delantal junto con una sonrisa agradable.

—Sí, Ogawa-san—Tsubasa asintió, con los ojos brillando casi con ferocidad mientras miraba a su manager, ahora también su profesor de cocina—Todo está listo y podemos empezar nuestra lección

—Bien. ¿Comenzamos con lo básico? —Asintió Ogawa y la clase de cocina intensiva de Tsubasa finalmente comenzó. Tsubasa se alegraba de que Ogawa hubiera accedido a enseñarle, estaba muy decidida a hacer todo lo posible para ser capaz de hacerle un Bentô a María.

La primera lección de Ogawa para Tsubasa fue el elemento básico Tamagoyaki. Era relativamente fácil de hacer y era perfecto para un principiante en la cocina como lo era Tsubasa. Tsubasa puso gran atención a Ogawa mientras lentamente le mostraba los pasos para hacer el platillo: cómo romper los huevos abierta, la forma de medir los condimentos e incluso cómo se baten los huevos con los condimentos.

Tsubasa no podía dejar de admirar en voz baja la destreza de Ogawa para la cocina, así sólo estuviera cocinando algo tan simple como unos huevos. El guerrero dentro de Tsubasa fue sorprendido por los movimientos rápidos y eficientes de Ogawa, como se esperaba de un manager ninja; hizo que pareciera tan fácil que la confianza de Tsubasa se levantó, y le hizo sentir que podía hacerlo todo.

Cuando Ogawa terminó y le presentó a Tsubasa su Tamagoyaki recién hecho, sin duda tenía muy buena pinta, aunque era un plato sencillo a primera vista. Tsubasa Probó uno con satisfacción ante la cobertura tan dulce y la textura suave y esponjosa del huevo se dejaban a relucir

—Está delicioso— Tsubasa comentó en voz baja. Si Tsubasa podía hacerla cocinar uno tan delicioso como ese, sin ninguna duda, María sonreiría y le alabaría, de solo imaginarlo, la determinación que ya tenía se incrementó al doble.

— ¿Está lista para intentarlo, Tsubasa-san?—Preguntó el castaño.

—Sí. Ogawa-san. —Tsubasa parecía como si estuviera a punto de saltar a una batalla por la forma en que sus ojos brillaron ante el encender del fuego. Ahora sólo faltaba que ese afán de Tsubasa le permitiera cocinar realmente bien

Cuando intentó romper el huevo sobre la sartén, varias piezas de la cáscara del huevo se quedaron en la yema del huevo y la Kazanari había tenido que quitar manualmente todas las piezas que pudo encontrar, además de que tampoco se dio cuenta de que puso azúcar en exceso sobre la mezcla, por lo que muy probablemente terminaría asquerosamente dulce, pero mientras esto pasaba, los huevos se quemaron de una manera en la que Ogawa necesitó de un extintor completo para apagar el fuego.

Ese percance sin embargo, no fue suficiente para desalentar a la portadora de la primera reliquia, por lo que pasó todo su día libre tratando de hacer un Tamagoyaki que fuera mínimamente decente, fue hasta entrada la noche que Tsubasa logró cocinar algo comestible sin prenderle fuego a la casa ni que quedara en extremo duro o demasiado blando. Esa pequeña victoria también sirvió para estimular a que Tsubasa insistiera en que le enseñara a crear más variedad de platillos para poder crear un Bentô agradable a la vista.

Fue bastante fiel en sus disciplinas de cocina, inclusive cuando estaba ocupada en el trabajo y llegaba a casa tarde, buscaba tiempo para poder entrar a la cocina con un temple impasible como una roca y determinado como nunca.

—Nunca le vi tan entusiasmada por algo, esto debe ser realmente importante para usted, Tsubasa-san—Comentó Ogawa después de una semana de clases con ella.

Tsubasa no sabía por qué, pero ante las palabras de Ogawa sus mejillas se encendieron por la visión de la cara sonriente de María apareció en su mente, una María alabando Tsubasa y sonriendo ampliamente debido a que el Bentô que Tsubasa le dio fue realmente delicioso. Ogawa simplemente se limitó a sonreír en reconocimiento de la expresión del rostro de su representada.

Tsubasa también estaba tratando por todos los medios de que Maria no se enterara de sus clases de cocina, no quería que descubriera la sorpresa que le estaba preparando antes de tiempo, pero María ya había comenzado a notar que Tsubasa parecía un poco cansada a veces cuando estaban juntas, esto se debía que la japonesa se había quedado hasta tarde un par de veces sólo para mejorar en lo que había aprendido durante el día. María igualmente se dio cuenta de que las manos de Tsubasa llevaban cortes y quemaduras, escondidos debajo de unas cuantas banditas

— ¿Qué tanto haces últimamente? Te he visto demasiado cansada…—Preguntó María a Tsubasa con la preocupación estampada en su cara— y tus manos últimamente las veo bastante lastimadas—Continuó con un indicio de desaprobación en su voz cuando tomando las manos de Tsubasa entre las suyas. Ante este gesto tan inesperado, Tsubasa sintió cómo toda la sangre de su cuerpo se dirigía a su cara por el calor que le otorgaban las manos de María a las suyas, y en ese instante, Tsubasa se percató de que ese contacto realmente le gustaba— ¿Tsubasa? —Llamó de nuevo, posiblemente desconcertada por su silencio.

—Solo estoy... Practicando un nuevo ataque—Mintió de manera descarada en medio de su ensimismamiento, se sentía mal por mentirle a Maria, pero era un mal necesario si Tsubasa quería darle una sorpresa.

— ¿Un nuevo ataque?—Repitió la Cadenzavna con el ceño fruncido y la Kazanari asintió incapaz de encontrarse con los ojos de María— ¿Necesitas ayuda? Si practico contigo tal vez no te lastimes tanto—Ofreció.

— ¡No!—Gritó Tsubasa de inmediato rechazando la idea, estaba miedosa de que Maria descubriera la verdad. María soltó las manos de la peli-azul de manera instantánea, casi como si fuego se hubiese despedido de sus manos ante la negativa, e inclusive con lo torpe que era, Tsubasa se dio cuenta del dolor que cruzó por el rostro de la peli-rosa gracias a sus actos —Lo que pasa... Lo que pasa es que ya falta muy poco para perfeccionarlo, no es necesario que me ayudes, no quiero molestarte —Añadió rápidamente, pues no quería ni en sus más locos sueños que Maria quedara herida por ella.

—Ya veo...—Murmuró Maria asintiendo con la cabeza. Aun así, se veía abatida y Tsubasa pensaba frenéticamente en una manera de animar a María hasta que se dio cuenta de que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle el almuerzo sorpresa que estaba preparando, con algo de suerte, su mirada triste se desvanecería.

—Por cierto María...— Tsubasa aclaró su garganta, sintiéndose tímida justo en el momento en el que comenzó a hablar. María le miraba con curiosidad, dándole el paso para continuar, y fue entonces cuando dudó, sentía como todas las palabras se atoraban en su garganta dejándole incapacitada para hablar.

— ¿Tsubasa?—Llamó María al cabo de unos momentos de silencio, la mencionada sintió que se sonrojaba mientras tomaba cada pizca de valentía para intentar invitarle de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres salir?—Dejó escapar sin gracia.

— ¿Perdón?—Parpadeó visiblemente confundida por el significado de las palabras de Tsubasa.

—Quiero decir que en nuestro próximo día libre…— Habló a toda prisa sintiendo como el rubor se extendía hasta sus orejas—…Salgamos a almorzar—Las palabras fueron algo torpes, pero Tsubasa estaba contenta de que por fin pudo decir lo que realmente quería.

— ¿Eso es todo? Claro que me encantaría —María le dio entonces a Tsubasa una media sonrisa, quien sentía como si un peso enorme se levantara de sus hombros, pero igualmente, se sintió extrañamente mareada.

—Está bien— Tsubasa fue incapaz de mantener su sonrisa.

— ¿A dónde vamos?— Preguntó María.

—Es una sorpresa. Iré a buscarte a tu apartamento a las once de la mañana—Respondió Tsubasa, sintiéndose con un poco más de confianza. María por su lado arqueó una ceja con pura curiosidad en su rostro, pero aun así acatando enseguida.

—Estoy deseando que llegue— Dijo María con sinceridad y Tsubasa sintió como su corazón daba un brinco dentro de su pecho.

* * *

Tsubasa se notaba bastante nerviosa cuando agarró el casco de su motocicleta de la mesa. Miró su cocina caóticamente desordenada y ofreció una disculpa silenciosa a Ogawa, pues sería el quien limpiaría el desorden de la noche anterior. Ogawa realmente había hecho mucho por ella, incluso se adelantó a preparar el lugar al que llevaría a Maria. Tsubasa debía comprarle un buen presente por todo lo que hacía por ella, tal vez le pediría consejo a su tío sobre eso.

El sonido de su teléfono le sacó de sus pensamientos obligándose a sacarlo de su bolsillo, sólo para descubrir que era la alarma que había programado quince minutos antes de las once, para recordarse a sí misma salir a tiempo. Rápidamente, dejó su apartamento y montó su motocicleta. Le llevaría diez minutos llegar al apartamento de María y no tenía intenciones de llegar tarde.

Tsubasa se alejó de su apartamento, disfrutando de la adrenalina que le daba de montar en su motocicleta. Cuando llegó a la entrada de complejo de apartamentos de María, ella ya la estaba esperando. Estaba vestida de manera casual, unos jeans y una chaqueta, pero Tsubasa no pudo evitar admirar lo bien que se veía así, su peinado habitual también estaba ausente, pues recogía su cabello en una coleta baja detrás de su nuca.

— ¡Tsubasa! —Saludó Maria, acercándose a la mencionada, quien se quitaba el casco para poder saludarla apropiadamente.

—María— Tsubasa recibió con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Estás lista?

—Sí. Aunque me gustaría saber a dónde vamos—Respondió con un ligero puchero.

 _—_ Es una _sorpresa_ —Recordó Tsubasa con una risa suave antes de ofrecerle a Maria un casco extra, ella se lo puso en antes de montar cuidadosamente detrás tras Tsubasa. Tsubasa fue capaz de sentir el calor de María incluso a través de todas las capas de ropa que tenían entre las dos. Los brazos de la Cadenzavna rodearon la cintura de la Kazanari en un ligero apretón, ésta a su vez ignoro lo bien que se sentía ese contacto y avanzó tan pronto como la mayor se sujetó de sí.

Tsubasa escuchó un sobresalto y amortiguado 'eep' por parte de María cuando salió a toda velocidad. Los brazos de Maria alrededor de la cintura de Tsubasa se apretaron en extremo creándole la incómoda situación de poder sentir agudamente los grandes pechos de Maria apretarse contra su espalda, la peli-azul estaba perfectamente consciente del calo en su cara por la proximidad de la peli-rosa. Tener a María apretándose contra ella con tanta fuerza era algo que fácilmente le podía distraerá, por lo que le tomó un enorme esfuerzo a la oji-azul mantener su atención en la carretera, la oji-verde era tan suave, tan cálida… agradable… demasiado agradable.

María se aferró a la peli-azul durante todo el camino, y cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, la extrajera se bajó de la moto lo más rápido que pudo. Tsubasa no pudo evitar reírse un poco divertida, haciendo caso omiso a la decepción de ya no sentir el calor de la peli-rosa contra ella.

— ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó Tsubasa entre preocupada y divertida mientras se sacaba el casco.

—Estoy bien—Resoplo Maria con las mejillas rojas una vez que se quitó igualmente el casco—Sólo estaba... asombrada por la rapidez con la que conduces— Tsubasa se limitó a sonreír, sabiendo que María había estado algo más que asombrada. Era realmente adorable.

— ¿Vamos?—Preguntó bajándose también de la motocicleta.

—Este es un parque ¿no es así? ¿A dónde vamos a comer? —María preguntó con curiosidad, observando que Tsubasa no llevaba nada con ella.

—Ya verás—Respondió con un destello de secreto en sus ojos tomando la mano de María para conducirla a su tan ansiada sorpresa, quedando completamente perdida por el rubor en las mejillas de la misma por el acto tan inesperado.

Aunque el parque era enorme, no había mucha gente en él puesto que su día libre había caído en un día laborable, aunque igualmente corrieron con la suerte de tener el clima perfecto para hacer un picnic. Ambas chicas se metieron en una interesante plática mientras se adentraban cada vez más, pero eso sí, Tsubasa no soltó su mano en ningún momento.

Cuando llegaron a la parte más apartada del parque, un camino de tierra dio lugar a un gran árbol, y esperando debajo del árbol estaba Ogawa extendiendo una manta para que pudieran sentarse. María miró con sorpresa a Ogawa y después a Tsubasa.

—Tsubasa-san, Maria-san— Ogawa las recibió con su habitual sonrisa. —Dado que los dos están aquí, es momento de que me vaya—Se despidió.

—Gracias Ogawa-san, por toda la ayuda que me has dado—Dijo Tsubasa con una sonrisa sincera, soltando de la mano de Maria mirando a su manager, Ogawa solamente le devolvió la sonrisa y en un movimiento ya se había ido. María bajó la mirada hacia la propagación a cabo manta y lo que parecía ser un bulto de tela y un termo con la confusión y la maravilla.

— ¿Qué es esto?— Preguntó María mientras se giraba hacia Tsubasa nuevo.

—El almuerzo—Respondió de manera casual y con una sonrisa, disfrutando enteramente de la expresión en el rostro de María, seguido de esto, Tsubasa se sentó sobre la manta y palmeó el lugar a su lado invitándole a Maria a igualmente unirse, fueron solo unos cuantos segundos los que Maria necesitó para reaccionar y aceptar su oferta con una sonrisa dirigida específicamente a la japonesa.

—Realmente eres una caja de sorpresas el día de hoy—Comentó Maria y la sonrisa de Tsubasa se ensanchó un poco—No me esperaba esto—hizo un gesto que comprobaba su sorpresa ante un picnic improvisado, haciendo que Tsubasa soltara una risilla ligeramente satisfecha

—Hay más por venir—Agregó Tsubasa mientras sacaba un paño en donde residía un Bentô de tres niveles.

—Esto es... ¿Osechi?—Maria se quedó sin aliento al reconocer el Bentô utilizado por Tsubasa

—El Osechi es un poco más difícil de hacer. Así que solo utilicé la caja del Bentô—Confesó mientras que nerviosamente se deshacía de la tapa y separando las tres cajas con cuidado para mostrar lo que había adentro. Este era el resultado final de todo el esfuerzo que había invertido, recordando las muchas veces en las que casi quema la cocina (y su apartamento de paso) junto con todos los dolores de estómago que padeció tras comer de sus intentos fallidos.

— ¡Esto es...!— María se quedó sin aliento ante la vista de diez platos diferentes repartidos perfectamente entre las tres cajas. Una de ellas contenía exclusivamente platos de colores brillantes; Tamagoyaki, croquetas, salchichas en forma de pulpo, albóndigas al vapor, y un pequeño onigiri en forma de gato. –Varios pica-dientes en forma de katanas y dagas fueron ensartados estratégicamente en algunos de los alimentos–. El segundo contenía cuatro platos diferentes de carne de cerdo, pescado, carne y pollo. Hubo teriyaki de carne, salmón a la parrilla, chuleta de cerdo y pollo en pequeñas brochetas. El último contenía en su mayoría una gama de arroz y vegetales salteados.

Tsubasa sintió su nerviosismo desaparecer cuando vio como la boca de Maria se abría, se veía tan impresionada mientras miraba a la comida que le llevó a Tsubasa casi hasta el amanecer para poder prepararla— ¡Esto se ve increíble!—Exclamó con los ojos brillantes y con la sonrisa que Tsubasa tanto había anhelado por ver, todo el trabajo y el tiempo invertido para hacer el Bentô valió la pena sólo por ver esa sonrisa.

—Gracias. Me costó bastante trabajo—Murmuró Tsubasa con timidez, pero no se podía pasar por alto la expresión satisfecha de su rostro

—Tú... ¿Tú hiciste todo eso?—Preguntó María con los ojos abiertos. Cuando Tsubasa asintió, su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia y se veía impresionada. De hecho, parecía querían formarse lágrimas en sus ojos—Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí. Te acordaste, ¿No es así?— Hizo referencia a la conversación que habían tenido semanas atrás acerca de qué clase de comida le gustaría probar.

—Estabas disfrutando tanto que se me ocurrió armar todo esto especialmente para ti—Admitió y pareciera como si la sonrisa de la oji-jade no pudiera ser más amplia. Tsubasa nunca la había visto tan feliz antes y estaba muy orgullosa de ser la causante de eso.

—Gracias—Agradeció la Cadenzavna con sinceridad, Tsubasa se sintió vertiginosa con su éxito por lo que ella también sonrió y luego le ofreció unos palillos a Maria. Se concentraron en su almuerzo disfrutando de la compañía de la otra. Tsubasa prácticamente brillaba cada que Maria hacia cumplidos acerca de su comida, se sentía tan feliz de tenerla felicitándola que pareciera como si hubiera sido mucho tiempo desde que se habían sentado a platicar historias mientras comían.

Poco a poco los alimentos fueron desapareciendo y el tiempo continuó transcurriendo, aunque en realidad esto a Tsubasa no le importaba, todo el tiempo se la pasó pendiente del rostro de Maria, fascinándose con el cambio de expresiones en él. No había nada de la reserva habitual de Maria en cuanto a sus emociones, justo ahora no había barrera alguna.

—Me divertí mucho hoy—Dijo Maria mientras descansaban sobre la manta, la comida ya había desaparecido— ¡Me siento tan llena!—Se rió antes de acercarse a Tsubasa, dejando descansar la cabeza sobre el hombro de la misma. De manera inmediata, Tsubasa sintió un rubor en sus mejillas por la repentina cercanía de mayor. Su corazón se le aceleró y tuvo que preguntarse por qué se sentía de esa manera cada vez que María estaba cerca.

Hubo un momento de silencio en lo que Tsubasa reflexionó sobre lo que significaba, antes de que sintiera a Maria girarse para verle directo a la cara—Muchas gracias, Tsubasa. Nadie ha hecho algo como esto para mí antes... —La voz de María fue suave mientras le daba a sus sentidas gracias a Tsubasa. La peli-rosa sonrió una vez más, antes de inclinarse y besar la mejilla de la peli-azul. La cara de Tsubasa de inmediato estalló en llamas, y de repente, hubo una súbita comprensión, tan rápida, que Tsubasa casi suelta un chillido ante la sorpresa.

Ahora entendía claramente porque quería ver a Maria sonreír, el por qué trabajó tan duro para lograr su objetivo, el por qué se sentía tan eufórica y tan cálida cada vez que estaban juntas. Maria le gustaba, en una manera más-qué-amistosa. La realización fue tan veloz como un rayo y la dejó poco, sólo un poco desorientada, pero se recuperó rápidamente. No hubo tiempo para la confusión y la duda persistente en su mente ahora que sabía lo que su corazón ha sabido todo el tiempo. Tal vez debería haberse avergonzado, pero Tsubasa sólo se sentía en paz por lo que le sonrió a Maria una vez más, haciendo que bajara la cabeza ligeramente avergonzada.

—De nada—Respondió con gusto y rozando sus dedos brevemente en la mejilla de María. La aludida se sonrojó al tacto y alzó la vista hacia Tsubasa con cariño, haciéndole sentir como si su corazón hubiese dejado de latir por unos segundos ante la gloriosa vista

—Sabes que voy a devolverte esto ¿verdad?—Preguntó María tras otro instante de silencio. Tsubasa se rió suavemente y asintió.

—Esperaré con gusto tu invitación—Tsubasa respondió suavemente y María rió.


	2. Posesiva

Nota del autor:

Basado en un sueño que tuve. Se centra en un Universo alterno en donde Tsubasa es un poderoso zorro espiritual de nueve colas que se enamora de María, una mujer de oficina ordinaria. Todos los conocidos de María desconocen la naturaleza de Tsubasa ya que suele mostrarse como un perro para evadir preguntas no deseadas. Y como si fuera competencia, llega el Dr. Ver haciendo que Tsubasa se ponga celosa. Relación establecida.

* * *

Nota del traductor:

De acuerdo, me tardé un día, solo diré que muchas cosas pasaron hehehe...

Ya saben lo de siempre: Esta es una traducción del fanfic de _Xesphanite_ del mismo título (link en mi perfil) y SZS y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

— ¡Tsubasa! ¡Deja de vaguear, tengo que limpiar! —Exclamó una exasperada María, con el trapo que había usado para golpear a la susodicha en su mano. Tsubasa apenas abrió los ojos para mirar a su amante molesta.

— ¿Porque debes que limpiar cuando sabes que todo volverá a estar igual? —Pregunto Tsubasa sin moverse ni un centímetro.

—Porque estaremos viviendo en nuestro desorden si no lo hago—María miró a Tsubasa, y ésta no sintió algún tipo de malicia o verdadera molestia.

—Recuerdas que puedo limpiarlo todo con chasquear los dedos, ¿verdad María? —Recordó Tsubasa indirectamente.

—Lo sé—se enfurruñó María con una expresión insegura y tímida en la cara—Es solo que no quiero depender de ti en todo—Murmuró desviando la mirada.

Todo el cariño por su adorable humana, se acumuló en el corazón de Tsubasa, causando que soltara una pequeña risa por fin levantándose de la cama acercándose a la chica.

—Para mí no estaría mal que lo hicieras—Dijo Tsubasa de manera sincera mientras dejaba caer sus dos manos sobre las mejillas de la Cadenzavna, inclinando ligeramente su rostro para poder mirarla a los ojos. La piel tan suave que estaba bajo sus manos se calentó rápidamente una vez que Maria dio un pequeño asentimiento. Satisfecha, las manos de Tsubasa viajaron a la cintura de la peli-rosa en un pequeño agarre para sentarse en la cama llevando a María consigo.

— ¡¿T-Tsubasa?! —Exclamó Maria al perder el balance en los brazos de la mencionada.

—Limpia después y abrázame ahora. Por fin es tu día libre y te quiero toda para mí—Dijo Tsubasa con toda seriedad mientras se recostaba completamente jalando a Maria dejándola encima de ella.

Maria negó con la cabeza en señal de exasperación pero sin hacer intento alguno de soltar el agarre de Tsubasa, está sin embargo quedó complacida cuando María se abrazó a ella con fuerza, escondiendo su cara entre su cuello. Tsubasa dejó un beso en la parte en la cabeza de María soltando un suspiro alegre, visiblemente contenta por el calor tan suave que le otorgaba María.

Estuvieron de esa manera por bastante tiempo, con el riesgo de que Tsubasa cayera dormida cuando lánguidamente dejó su mano caer sobre el largo cabello de María y acariciarlo, mientras que Maria simplemente se dejaba hacer, pero la peli-azul se percató de ella no estaba durmiéndose, sino que solo disfrutaba de su cercanía.

De cualquier manera, ellas no fueron capaces de disfrutar más de aquel momento cuando el timbre del apartamento de Maria comenzó a sonar. Tsubasa abrió los ojos fuertemente cuando María se alejó de ella para ponerse de pie, y con la firme intención de abrir la puerta, ya sentada, sus ojos índigos miraron como la oji-verde realmente se disponía a hacerlo. Fue entonces cuando María se detuvo y miro a Tsubasa, ignorando momentáneamente el incesante sonido del timbre.

—Tsubasa...—Pronunció con un toque de petición. Tsubasa suspiró, ya sabía que era lo que le pediría, que se transformará de nuevo en un perro. Sinceramente ella no lograba comprender porque necesitaban mantenerlo todo en secreto. Bueno, siendo sinceros, Tsubasa era una criatura mitológica, y mucha gente le catalogaría como demonio al saber su verdadera naturaleza.

Pero aun así María podría por lo menos dejarle permanecer en su forma humana en presencia de sus amigos.

— ¡Ellos preguntaran quién eres y de donde apareciste! ¡Y no puedes decirles que eres un zorro de nueve colas! —Dijo María un poco histérica al saber lo que estaba pensando y por supuesto, a Tsubasa no le quedó más que obedecer.

Resopló y siguió el camino de Tsubasa, observando cómo la puerta fue abierta revelando a un hombre de cabellos blancos y gafas. Su pelaje se tensó cuando olió la obvia atracción que sentía por María notando la evidente mirada lasciva que le lanzó.

—Dr. Ver. —Recibió María con una forzada sonrisa— ¿A qué debo su visita? —Tsubasa podía notar que claramente a María no le agradaba mucho su presencia, así que lo miro con sus ojos índigo brillando con malicia. Apenas había pasado un minuto de que había llegado y Tsubasa ya odiaba a ese tipo.

—Nastassja me encargo que te trajera estos documentos. Necesita urgentemente un reporte para mañana, ¿no te lo dijo? —Respondió ese tipo llamado Dr. Ver con una sonrisa alzando una ceja de manera coqueta, aunque en su opinión parecía más que tenía un tic.

—Es mi día libre—María frunció el ceño mientras que tomaba el sobre.

— ¿No crees que soy un buen compañero por haberte traído esto? —Ver sonrió tomando la mano de María con la suya. Tsubasa apretó la mandíbula gruñéndole de manera amenazante.

María simplemente le brindó una sonrisa algo nerviosa, mientras se ponía de manera consciente como un escudo entre Ver y Tsubasa.

— ¿Algo más? —Preguntó María al notar que Ver no parecía abandonar el lugar todavía.

—Podrías invitarme algo de té por traerte todo esto personalmente—Sugirió con una sonrisa coqueta y Tsubasa no necesito ninguno de sus poderes para notar los inútiles intentos de Ver para pasar más tiempo con María, intentos que le irritaron aún más cuando Mario dio un suspiro derrotado para abrir más la puerta dejándolo pasar. María de verdad a veces era demasiado buena para su propio bien. Ver entró con confianza acariciando el hombro de Maria en lo que él esperaba que fuera flirteo, más para su buena suerte María lo alejó y pasó completa mente de él.

—Pórtate bien—Dijo María inflexible en un tono de voz tan bajo que solamente el tan sensible sentido del oído de Tsubasa podía escuchar. María acaricio ligeramente la cabeza de Tsubasa antes de girarse con Ver, definitivamente a ella no le gustaría el hecho de que llegara a lastimarlo. —Pondré esto en mi habitación, si me disculpan...—Dijo yendo a su habitación.

Le estaba costando a Tsubasa todo su autocontrol el no morderlo cuando se acercó a ella con un aire despectivo, por lo que solamente le gruño.

—Estúpido perro—Dijo Ver con absoluto desdén pero sin hacer intento alguno de tocarla— ¿Qué demonios hace María con un chucho como tú? Cuando ya sea mía me aseguraré de que lo primero que haga sea tirarte a la calle—Le dijo a Tsubasa como si fuera barro en sus botas. Tsubasa podía dejar pasar el insulto, pero... ¿Tener la audacia de decir que haría a María suya? Eso era todo, tendría que enseñarle una lección para que no volviera a decir estupideces.

Tsubasa se acercó a él, sintiendo un poco de satisfacción cuando retrocedió.

Tsubasa le gruñó, sintiéndose pequeña satisfacción mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, sin embargo, eso estaba lejos de ser suficiente mientras mostraba su verdadera forma. Tsubasa no cambió a su tamaño completo, pero ella sabía que estaba siendo aterradora. Como un perro, Tsubasa solo alcanzaba el muslo de Ver, pero gracias a su cambio, su cabeza ahora le alcanzaba el pecho. Su cuerpo era cada vez más y más grande. Sus garras rascaban el suelo de madera y sus colmillos que quedaron al descubierto. Sus ojos color índigo cambiaron a un profundo rojo sangre, y sus pupilas emitían un aire de advertencia y una muerte segura a quien se atreviera a mirarlos, y por último, cada una de sus nueve colas se desplegaban con una intensa llama azul.

Ver tropezó hacia atrás y aterrizó de espaldas por la transformación repentina transformación de Tsubasa en un monstruo, gemía patéticamente con sus ojos como platos. Tsubasa no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa sádica prácticamente oliendo su miedo y estaba bastante segura de que se hizo pis en los pantalones, no había podido siquiera gritar pero sorprendentemente se puso de pie listo para huir, pero no rumbo a la puerta, no, nada de eso. Para el ligero asombro y alegría de Tsubasa, Ver corrió hacia las ventanas de cristal y arrojó todo su peso sobre ellas. Parecía que gracias al miedo prefería saltar sobre la ventana para evitar traspasarla e ir hacia la puerta, una ventana a quince pisos de altura… vaya que interesante…

Inmediatamente, Tsubasa se dio cuenta de que María iba a matarla si se le permite Ver caer a su muerte. Por no hablar de las complicaciones de otros seres humanos entere de ello. Con un rollo de sus ojos, Tsubasa tele-transportado Ver de nuevo en la habitación con un movimiento lento de su cola. Ver había desmayado y estaba lleno de sangre con varios cortes y contusiones a lo largo de su cuerpo en su acción temeraria estúpida. Su forma enorme sin causar daño fue a través de los muebles mientras se olió Ver para asegurarse de que aún estaba vivo. Ella arrugó la nariz ante el olor rancio cuando se mojó pero al menos él todavía estaba vivo.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —María finalmente apareció por el marco de la puerta de su pieza al escuchar el sonido de los vidrios rompiéndose. Se detuvo de inmediato al ver a Tsubasa en su verdadera forma para después reparar en el destartalado y sangrante cuerpo de Ver, y finalmente la ventana rota. Tsubasa tuvo la decencia de hacer un gesto de dolor cuando María le miró con desapruebo. Para ser una criatura mitológica, Tsubasa se miraba exactamente igual a un venado atrapado por un cazador, María por su lado se veía como si no tuviera de que hacer, si enojarse o entrar en pánico o cualquier otra cosa. Tsubasa la miró, viéndose culpable mientras que se acercaba a María y acariciaba su mejilla con su hocico a manera de disculpa.

Finalmente María suspiró, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza y acariciando la ligeramente.

— ¿Podrías por favor reparar esto?—Pidió María y Tsubasa agitó una de sus colas. Mágicamente la ventana se reparó sola, quedando como nueva y las heridas de Ver desaparecieron, y ahora simplemente estaba inconsciente en el piso—Ahora, ¿podrías decirme que pasó? —Pregunto con dureza—En tu forma humana, por favor.

Con un suspiro Tsubasa regresó a su forma humana.

—Quería asustarlo—Admitió Tsubasa después de que María le viera expectante—Estaba diciendo que te haría suya—bufó con desdén mirando al hombre con el mismo sentimiento. María guardó silencio por un momento y cuando Tsubasa la miró, en lugar de ver enojo solo encontró algo de exasperación, más que nada por la situación que por ella.

—Tsubasa... A mí ni siquiera me agrada. Lo sabes ¿verdad? —Le dijo Maria y Tsubasa asintió.

—Pero él podría hacer algo que no quisieras—gruñó con desconfianza— ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que te desea! —Tsubasa sintió perder el control de sus emociones por lo que mordió el labio—Yo solo... No quiero que esté cerca de ti—Soltó enfurruñada—Quisiera mostrarle que tú ya eres mía.

—Realmente te enloquece mantenerlo en secreto—Dijo María después de una pausa, manera suave, para después depositar un beso en la mejilla de Tsubasa, ésta no respondió, pero ella ya sabía que era lo que diría— ¿No habíamos dicho que yo soy tuya, así como tú eres mía? — pregunto con suavidad, acercando su cara a la de Tsubasa. Sus narices se acariciaron y la peli-azul solo pudo sentir la respiración de María en sus labios. La cercanía ayudo a Tsubasa a relajarse un poco, y asintió—No deberías sentirte celosa, Tsubasa—Suspiró ligeramente antes de besar brevemente sus labios—Tu eres la única a quien amo.

—Lo sé—Respondió Tsubasa. Rodeando con sus brazos la cadera de María y la besó de nuevo. El beso esta vez era mucho más profundo, y María gimió contra sus labios en acuerdo.

María estaba recuperando el aliento cuando rompió el contacto, pero fueron las siguientes palabras lo que más llamó la atención de Tsubasa.

—Te presentaré a mis amigos la próxima vez, como mi novia—La Cadenzavna se rió un poco— pero debes saber que ellos me van a preguntar cómo y cuándo fue que nos conocimos

—Tsubasa entendió a que se estaba refiriendo, tendrían que fabricar toda una historia acerca de eso. A decir verdad no es que le gustara mucho mentir, pero era necesario, simples humanos no creerían la verdad.

—Mientras todos ellos sepan que eres mía me da lo mismo—Murmuró la Kazanari mientras apretaba su agarre de manera posesiva. Maria hizo un sonido de aceptación para después depositar un último beso en los labios de Tsubasa y alejándose un poco de ella.

—Ahora, ¿podrías hacer algo con él? —Pidió señalando con la mirada a Ver—Puedes hacer que olvide todo esto, ¿verdad?

—Claro, si es lo que deseas—Dijo de manera burlona chasqueando los dedos, haciendo que Ver desapareciera de ahí y reapareciera en el lobby del primer piso. Estaría algo mareado y desorientado cuando despertara, pero no tendría memoria alguna acerca de lo que había pasado, pero quedaría el miedo que Tsubasa había sembrado en él. Quedará aterrado de volver a algún lugar medianamente cerca de allí—Con eso es suficiente—Le dijo Tsubasa mirando a María con una sonrisa triunfante.

—Bien—Maria asintió en aprobación—Ahora, ¿me ayudas con los reportes? —Preguntó con una sonrisa y Tsubasa asintió sin pensarla nada. Haría cualquier cosa si eso significaba que estaría con María.

Y con eso dicho, ambas chicas volvieron a la habitación de María con las manos enlazadas.


	3. Atracción

Nota del autor:

AU Situado en el mundo moderno.

Tsubasa mecánica y María necesita que reparen su auto. Fluff aun sin relación pre-establecida.

* * *

Nota del traductor:

Aprovechando que tengo fin de semana largo traigo el capítulo 3 de esta copilación de fluff TsubaMaria

Y como siempre les digo, _esta es una traducción del fanfic de Xesphanite del mismo título (link en mi perfil) y SZS y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

Tan pronto como María salió de casa, el brutal calor del verano la dio la bienvenida junto con una luz casi cegadora tratando de disuadir a la mitad de la mente racional para escabullirse de nuevo al santuario que era su habitación con aire acondicionado y cortina. Sin embargo, ella tenía mandados que hacer y sus hermanitas no tomarían amablemente el hecho de llegar a casa sólo para encontrar que no habría cena porque María no quiso salir a comprar comestibles. Bueno, a Kirika y a Shirabe probablemente no les importaría si la cena fuera un ramen instantáneo en un plato extendido a lo largo de cualquier parte de la casa, pero Serena seguramente les regañaría por llevar un estilo de vida tan poco saludable, pero fue tanta la suerte de María que su turno de hacer las compras cayó junto cuando el meteorólogo anunció que ese sería el día más caluroso del año.

María se apresuró a ir al garaje, murmurando por lo bajo, maldiciendo a quien quién había diseñado la casa por no tener una puerta que diera directamente al garaje, al menos así no tendría que salir y soportar el sofocante calor sólo para llegar al auto. Fue sólo un minuto o así, pero María realmente no tomó con amabilidad el calor por el que pasó mientras tanto.

María lanzó un suspiro de alivio cuando entró en el garaje donde su gran SUV rojo estaba estacionado. Contenta de volver a estar bajo la sombra, el coche sonó cuando María presionó el botón de desbloqueado y rápidamente abrió la puerta del asiento del conductor. Entró y puso en marcha el coche. El aire acondicionado estaba encendido y la ráfaga de aire frío hacía que María sonriera felizmente. Por último, una alegre canción pop vino de los altavoces de la radio que le devolvió a la vida.

María se tomó un momento para disfrutar del aire frío y la música antes de salir. El coche salió del garaje y entró en carretera, el supermercado estaba a quince minutos en coche, pero por desgracia para ella, estaban construyendo una nuevo carretera justo en medio por lo que al tomar otra ruta terminó atrapada en el tráfico.

—Vaya surte la mía—Suspiró con ligera molestia, tomando la nota mental para encontrar otra ruta alternativa para regresar a casa. Resignada a su suerte, María sacó su teléfono de su bolso para abrir una aplicación acerca del tráfico y búsqueda de rutas alternativas. Se habían mudado a esta ciudad hace apenas tres meses y María no estaba muy confiada con las calles, así que depositaba su total confianza en aquella aplicación.

Mientras jugaba con su teléfono y el tráfico se movía a paso de caracol, María empezó a notar que el interior del coche se estaba poniendo más caliente con cada minuto que pasaba. Frunció el ceño mientras colocaba una mano sobre el respirador a su derecha, ahora estaba soplando aire caliente en el coche. Su ceño se profundizó cuando miró que los ajustes del aire acondicionado estaban correctos y debería estar soplando aire fresco. Jugueteó un poco más con los controles, pero no importaba lo bajo que hubiera puesto la temperatura, nada cambiaba realmente, y juntando esto con el calor exterior, estaba convirtiendo el hecho de estar dentro de su coche algo sofocante. María gruñó ante su suerte. Lo agradable que fue tener aire acondicionado, el cual decidió fallar justo cuando ella lo necesitaba más.

Definitivamente no era su día.

María reflexionó brevemente sobre lo que podría haber causado que el aire acondicionado se pusiera así, el coche ciertamente no era nuevo, ya que estaba a punto de cumplir cinco años a la proximidad, sin embargo, ella sabía que su mamá lo había controlado y mantenido estrictamente de manera anual. Por otra parte, María no tuvo tiempo de revisarlo últimamente, es más, ya podía imaginarse a Nastassja regañándola por no cuidar bien el auto que ella les había dado cuando se mudaron a la ciudad. Nastassja siempre le había dicho que los autos eran bastante convenientes pero requerían de mantenimiento y cuidado, y que nunca debían ser descuidados al primer indicio de problemas.

María tomó entonces su decisión de posponer las compras por un tiempo y llevar el coche a un mecánico. Además, María ya estaba sudando de manera exagerada dentro del auto el cual se calentaba más, y no había manera alguna de continuar en aquel infierno más de lo necesario. Cuando María finalmente atravesó el horrible tráfico después de diez largos y tortuosos minutos, rodó las ventanas hacia abajo mientras en un intento de disuadir el calor. El clima continuaba bastante caluroso, pero al menos mientras conducía podía consolarse con el viento que se colaba.

Entonces, notó que había un extraño ruido procedente del motor del coche, lo que sólo solidificaba su deseo de arreglar el auto. Podría simplemente de repente romper con ella dentro y ciertamente no estaba particularmente emocionada por esa perspectiva. La Cadenzavna se dirigió a un taller de reparación de automóviles cercano que recordó haber visto unas cuantas veces cuando pasaba camino al trabajo. Si ella recordaba bien, el nombre de la tienda era —Sway Wings— o algo similar.

María encontró el taller con dificultad mínima, y el nombre de la tienda era en realidad "Zwei Wing". Pasó el auto por la entrada, siendo recibida por una modesta área de reparación en la cual entrarían tres automóviles fácilmente. En ese momento, sólo había un coche en el interior y una motocicleta o dos por ser atendidas, tal vez. Aparcó al lado del otro coche y salió rápidamente, sin poder aguantar más tiempo dentro de aquel sofocante auto suyo.

—Bienvenida a Zwei Wing—Una voz agradablemente baja saludó a María y ella se volvió para dirigirse con el/la dueña de aquella voz. Los pensamientos de María se detuvieron por un momento mientras una mujer impresionante hermosa con un traje mecánico se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa de bienvenida. Aquella mujer desconocida tenía largo cabello azul parcialmente amarrado en una cola de caballo lateral izquierda y los más profundos ojos índigo que había visto. Sus rasgos afilados y pálidos recordaban a María un aristócrata, incluso con aquel traje azul mecánico que escondía su cuerpo.

María permaneció allí unos momentos en estado de shock, con los ojos pegados a la hermosa cara que tenía frente a ella. La joven se incomodó un poco bajo la mirada intensa de María, y María casi chilló cuando un rubor se pintó en sus mejillas. Parecía demasiado adorable para que fuera legal.

—Um... ¿señorita?—La joven entonces se aclaró la garganta y tímidamente se encontró con los ojos de María. María notó que era un poco más alta que la hermosa mecánica antes de darse cuenta de que la estaba llamando.

—Ah, ¿sí? —María finalmente reunió los pensamientos dispersos sobre ella y sonrió coqueta a la mecánica.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con tu coche? —Preguntó la mecánica y María sólo en ese momento recordó por qué estaba allí. Con un rubor avergonzado, María se aclaró la garganta para contestar la pregunta.

—Actualmente, sí. El aire acondicionado de mi coche parece roto —Dijo María—Cuando encendí el coche antes me pareció bien, pero mientras conducía el aire soplaba hacia fuera se hizo más caliente a pesar de que la temperatura decía lo contrario.

—Ya veo. Lo comprobaré de inmediato. ¿Señorita...? —La mecánica se detuvo, mirando expectante a María. Tomó un segundo o dos antes de que Maria se diera cuenta de que ella estaba pidiendo su nombre.

—Maria—Contestó María sin ninguna duda. Se sentía feliz de que la hermosa mecánica preguntó por su nombre, así fuera sólo por negocios.

—Maria... —La mecánica repitió su nombre con aquella voz que se le hacía tan agradable. Involuntariamente, María se estremeció un poco ante el sonido de su nombre.

— ¿Y tú? —María obligó a su tono a ser ligero y casual, alejando el afán que sentía por querer conocer su nombre.

—Por favor, llámame Tsubasa—Respondió con esa encantadora media sonrisa suya. María sintió el impulso de alegrarse al llegar a conocer finalmente su nombre, pero inmediatamente lo reprimió no queriendo parecer un idiota. Tenía que dar la imagen más atractiva posible y no hacer el tonto.

— ¿Está bien si entro dentro del auto para verificarlo primero? —Preguntó Tsubasa entonces con un tono respetuoso y completamente profesional.

—Por supuesto, adelante. Las llaves están todavía en la ranura. Maria observó cómo Tsubasa asintió gentilmente y abrió la puerta del asiento del conductor para después subir al coche. María observaba discretamente a Tsubasa jugar con el aire acondicionado y todo lo que necesitaba hacer a través del parabrisas del coche. Curiosamente para María, era fascinante verla tan concentrada en su tarea.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Murmuró María para sí mientras se daba cuenta de que miraba fijamente a una desconocida, pero para ser justos Tsubasa era una hermosa desconocida, incluso cuando llevaba un traje mecánico que no era para nada atractivo.

María evitó mirar el capo del coche.

— ¿Hubo algo más extraño que hayas notado con el auto? —María sólo se dio cuenta de que Tsubasa había terminado una vez que estuvo a su lado otra vez, limpiándose sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano enguantada.

—Oh, Um...— El cerebro de María se detuvo en ella por un segundo, distraída por la gota de sudor que provenía de la frente de Tsubasa y bajó por una mejilla y su barbilla esculpida. Cuando volvió a mirar a los ojos de Tsubasa, estaban aburridos directamente contra los de ella y ella tragó nerviosamente—Creo que hubo un poco de un sonido de algo moliéndose procedente del motor—Sorprendentemente, María de alguna manera logró obligarse a decir esas palabras incluso cuando todavía se sentía en el algun lugar desconocido con sus pensamientos.

—Hmm...— Los ojos añiles de Tsubasa desviaron la mirada de ella y María dio un suspiro minúsculo. Sentía como si fuera peligroso tener esos ojos mirándola tanto tiempo. Hizo que las mariposas revolotearan en su estómago y no le gustaba mucho esa sensación.

María mantuvo los ojos en Tsubasa mientras se movía para pararse frente al coche. Y de repente, la mano enguantada de Tsubasa llegó a la cremallera del traje y la bajó. María hizo un sordo sonido de sorpresa ante el inesperado movimiento. Sin poderlo evitar, María se quedó boquiabierta cuando Tsubasa se quitó la chaqueta del traje, revelando una camiseta blanca que se aferraba a cada una de sus curvas y expuso brazos perfectamente moldeados. María tuvo que comprobar si estaba babeando y tuvo que patearse mentalmente cuando se sintió bastante decepcionada de que Tsubasa sólo se quitó la parte superior del traje dejando la chaqueta estaba envuelta alrededor de su cintura.

Obviamente, Tsubasa se la quitó porque era demasiado caliente estar usando un traje mecánico que casi cubre todo el cuerpo, ¡sin embargo, María no esperaba que ella se desnudará justo delante de ella! Tsubasa también parecía inconsciente de que acababa de brindarle a María un pequeño espectáculo y ahora se inclinaba sobre el capo para examinar el motor.

María todavía podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas y se apresuró a alejarse, temiendo que de repente pudiera saltar sobre la mecánica. Justo ahora, María estaba a pocos pasos de Tsubasa, y honestamente, María trató de mirar a todas partes excepto a Tsubasa, pero fue inútil, ya que había un comando tácito que hizo que sus ojos vagabundos se centraran en la mecánica. Esta vez, sus ojos vagaron y se clavaron en el buen culo de Tsubasa. A pesar de que todavía llevaba los pantalones holgados, María pudo ver lo bonito que era.

—Está demasiado caliente— María murmuró para sí misma en la angustia, limpiando delicadamente el sudor que se reunió en su frente. Olvídense del calor veraniego. Tsubasa por su propia cuenta había hecho que María se sintiera más caliente, más sedienta y más molesta que el tiempo infernal, y lo peor de todo, sin siquiera intentarlo.

— ¿Perdón? — María casi saltó cuando Tsubasa se enderezó y la miró directamente, con una expresión de perplejidad en su rostro. María inmediatamente apartó la mirada culpablemente, con ferviente esperanza de que Tsubasa no se diera cuenta de la mirada tan intensa que mantenía sobre ella desde hace un rato.

—N-nada. Es sólo... que hace calor… —Respondió María con un toque de tartamudeo antes de sonreír lo más inocentemente que pudo.

—Me disculpo por eso. Sólo tenemos ventiladores alrededor de la tienda y hace mucho calor en días como estos—Tsubasa parecía genuinamente triste y María se sentía mal que incluso lo mencionó.

—No es tu culpa. Es el clima infernal que estamos teniendo en este momento. No tienes que disculparte —María se apresuró a disuadir a Tsubasa de culparse a sí misma. Los labios de Tsubasa se curvearon en esa sonrisa que a María le gustaba mucho ver y ella mentalmente se dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Creo que ya sé que es lo que está mal—Dijo Tsubasa, haciendo un gesto para que María se acercara. Presumiblemente, Tsubasa tenía la intención de mostrarle. María obedeció y pudo sentir sus mejillas calentarse un poco mientras se acercaba más a Tsubasa.

—El cinturón del ventilador del compresor de aire acondicionado está un poco desgastado. Ya está empezando a deslizarse y el compresor no recibe suficiente potencia, por lo tanto la temperatura no se enfría. También fue la causa del ruido de moler que oyes. —Tsubasa explicó y María parpadeó un poco porque realmente entendió la sencilla explicación.

— ¿Por qué sucedió? —Preguntó María con curiosidad.

—Los cinturones de ventilador usualmente se desgastan debido a la edad— respondió Tsubasa con paciencia — ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva este coche bajo tu propiedad?

—Ah, ha estado en nuestra familia desde hace casi cinco años.

—Ya es hora de conseguir un reemplazo, especialmente si se usa a menudo— Tsubasa aconsejó antes de dejar escapar una risita tranquila, como si sólo pensara en algo divertido.

— ¿Tsubasa? —preguntó María con curiosidad, sintiéndose quizá un poco asombrado ante la suavidad de la expresión de Tsubasa cuando se echó a reír así.

—Estaba pensando que este coche realmente no se adapta a tu imagen. Fue muy interesante ver que eras tú eres el que conduce. —Dijo Tsubasa, sonando genuinamente divertida.

— ¿Es un cumplido o me estás insultando? —preguntó María alzando un poco las cejas. Inmediatamente, Tsubasa se puso roja, sacudiendo frenéticamente la cabeza.

— ¡No! ¡No fue un insulto! Yo solo…. Pensé que era inusual y tal vez un poco lindo... Me disculpo si te he hecho enojar... —La voz de Tsubasa se apagó, parecía bastante avergonzada y María se quejó internamente de que no era justo que esta mujer fuera tan hermosamente adorable.

—Sólo estaba bromeando. No estoy realmente enfadada. —María le aseguró con una sonrisa divertida, no fue la primera vez que se lo comentaban—Para ser honesta, estoy de acuerdo contigo en que este coche realmente no me conviene. Aunque tampoco no eres nadie para hablar, Srta. Mecánica. —María miró a Tsubasa con una sonrisa burlona.

—Touchè—Reconoció Tsubasa con una sonrisa. La ligera burla hizo que María se sintiera más cómoda en presencia de Tsubasa y empezó a relajarse y a hablar más.

María puso entonces su mano encima de la capucha con una sonrisa reminiscente—Nuestra madre nos lo regaló a mí y a mis hermanas cuando nos mudamos aquí. Sólo cómo una herramienta para hacer nuestra vida aquí más fácil —Ahora que María pensó en ello, el SUV rojo tampoco se adaptaba a Nastassja. Aparentemente fue un regalo de uno de los muchos conocidos de Nastassja hace casi cinco años.

Era un misterio completo sobre por qué ese asociado de ella le regaló un auto tan caro al ser un modelo nuevo en su tiempo. Las otras hermanas de María tenían sus propias teorías acerca de esto, Serena pensó que era un soborno por parte de algun grupo de narcotraficantes, Shirabe pensó que Nastassja era parte de la mafia, Kirika pensó que Nastassja era la amante de algún hombre de negocios, y María pensó que probablemente sería mejor no saberlo. Pero realmente, tal vez sólo gustaba de Nastassja y le agradecía hacer negocios con él dándole un coche. La gente rica era así de extraña.

A pesar de todo, pensar en las teorías extravagantes de sus hermanitas hacía que María sonriera y sacudiera la cabeza. —A pesar de que realmente no se adapta a ninguna de nosotras en la familia, sigue siendo nuestro coche que necesita ser arreglado y resulté ser yo quien lo estaba conduciendo.

—Ya veo— Tsubasa asintió, su sonrisa no disminuyó mientras escuchaba a María con atención. Ciertamente a María le agradó verla tan interesada en lo que tenía que decir. Permanecieron allí unos segundos, sonriéndose la una a la otra bastante tímidamente antes de que el sonido de una puerta cerrada de un automóvil las asustara.

—L-la parte está disponible aquí para que pueda empezar a reemplazarlo de inmediato—Tsubasa tosió, recuperando su rostro serio, pero todavía había un leve rubor en sus mejillas que estaba muy marcado en ella.

—Por favor— María asintió, estudiando sus rasgos también.

—A lo sumo, tomaría treinta minutos, así que podrías quedarte y esperar. Solo si quieres, digo…— Tsubasa sonó casi tímido cuando dijo eso.

—Entonces esperaré—se dijo María, impulsiva. Honestamente no quería irse todavía.

Tsubasa le devolvió la sonrisa y el estómago de María se agitó. Luego se excusó para obtener la parte que necesitaba y María la vio irse, con los ojos pegados sospechosamente a la espalda de Tsubasa.

Sólo cuando Tsubasa desapareció en un almacén de algún tipo fue que María curiosamente miró a su alrededor. Su atención fue detenida casi de inmediato por una pelirroja -que previamente pasó inadvertida a sus ojos- que parecía estar trabajando en el otro coche. Era otra mujer joven, probablemente un poco mayor que Tsubasa.

María la miró un poco, reconociendo que ella también era bastante atractiva aunque no realmente su tipo. Entonces la mujer le cogió la mirada, y María vio que tenía ojos bermellón. Inesperadamente, la mujer le guiñó un ojo e incluso le dio un pulgar hacia arriba antes de volver a su tarea. Antes de que María pudiera reaccionar, se escuchó un ruido de pasos y Tsubasa ya estaba de vuelta.

—Esto no debería tomar mucho tiempo— Aseguró Tsubasa con una sonrisa antes de comenzar su tarea. No queriendo molestar a la obviamente ocupada mujer, María se contentó con ver su trabajo. No era aburrido de ninguna manera, ya que permitió a María admirar descaradamente los músculos tonificados debajo de la piel lisa conforme Tsubasa continuaba con su tarea.

Nuevamente María tuvo que reñirse internamente por estar tan colgada en el atractivo de Tsubasa. Pero maldita sea, ¿podría alguien realmente culparla? María nunca había estado tan atraída por nadie en toda su vida y sería un desperdicio no apreciar una belleza tan rara como ella. María casi se sintió decepcionada cuando Tsubasa terminó con su tarea y se enderezó.

—Debería funcionar bien ahora—Dijo Tsubasa mientras se limpiaba su guante sucio en su mejilla dejando una mancha negra sobre esa piel tan pálida. María tuvo que sofocar una risita, encontrando la visión extrañamente entrañable, ya que de alguna manera hizo Tsubasa parecer demasiado adorable para poder describirla en palabras.

—Entonces voy a echar un vistazo para ver si está funcionando— Maria logró decir con una cara directa y Tsubasa asintió con su asentimiento, completamente ajena a la mancha en su mejilla.

María subió al asiento del conductor y encendió el motor y el aire acondicionado. El aire frío llegó a pleno rendimiento, incluso después de un sólido tiempo de cinco minutos y no había rastro del sonido que escuchó antes. Satisfecha, María apagó el motor una vez más y saltó.

—Parece estar funcionando bien. Muchas gracias—Dijo Maria con gratitud.

—No hay necesidad de agradecerme. Si surgen más problemas, no dudes en volver. —Dijo Tsubasa modestamente.

—En realidad, creo que es hora de que el chequeo anual para el auto pronto. Llegamos un poco tarde este año, ya que hemos estado tan ocupados con la mudanza —Dijo María con sólo una pizca de una sonrisa tímida, definitivamente quería regresar allí, y esa era la excusa perfecta.

—Ah, por supuesto. Estaremos encantados de ayudarte cuando sea necesario. —Tsubasa respondió con un gesto de asentimiento, y María no supo si era un truco de la luz, pero sus ojos normalmente tranquilos parecieron brillar con ansia.

—También estaré contenta de tomar esa oferta. ¿Tal vez algún día la semana que viene? —preguntó María con esperanza.

Con la promesa de poder volver a ver a Tsubasa, María se sintió emocionada y sonreía como un idiota mientras seguía a Tsubasa a una pequeña habitación de oficina, donde podría pagar por el servicio prestado a su auto. Había otra mujer joven ocupando el despacho, una mujer bastante pequeña con el largo cabello blanco atado en colas gemelas en la nuca y los ojos de lavanda.

—Bienvenida —murmuró ella quizá un poco ronca, sonriendo duramente a María, que le devolvió el saludo con un pequeño gesto de asentimiento—Luego le dio a Tsubasa un trozo de papel, que luego se pasó a María. Era un recibo manuscrito, con el desglose y el total de lo que María debía a la tienda.

María frunció el ceño un poco cuando vio que sólo le cobraban por la pieza reemplazada y que la tarifa de mano de obra fue sacada con una pluma.

—Tsubasa, creo que hay un error— Comenzó Maria cuando se volvió hacia Tsubasa. —La tasa de mano de obra no está incluida

—Ah, no tienes que pagar por eso —Contestó Tsubasa.

— ¿Qué? Pero hiciste un trabajo excelente, y demasiado rápido. —María discutió, sintiendo que era justo que ella pagara por los servicios de Tsubasa.

—María—Tsubasa le llamó su nombre por primera vez y las protestas de María murieron en su garganta, sorprendida. —Está bien, de verdad. Piensa en ello como un regalo de bienvenida. Mencionaste que tú y su familia se mudaron recientemente.

—Pero... —María trató de protestar una vez más

—Insisto—Dijo Tsubasa con firmeza, interrumpiendo la protesta antes de que pudiera salir de los labios de María y no parecía que le disuadiera, de modo que María sólo podía aceptarlo a regañadientes. En realidad María había quedado bastante conmovida en el gesto dulce, pero se sentía insatisfecha cuando entregó su tarjeta de crédito al pagar.

Después de que todo estuviera terminado, Tsubasa escoltó a María de regreso a su auto y pareció que había llegado la hora de que Maria se fuera. Se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad, sintiendo que debía hacer algo para transmitirle su sincera gratitud a la amable mecánica. Casi sin esfuerzo, el cerebro de María se le ocurrió una idea exacta de cómo hacerlo y si pudiera hacerlo, vería a Tsubasa mucho antes que la próxima semana. Serena siempre le había dicho que debía tener más confianza y no dudar cuando quería conseguir algo que ella quisiera. Ahora parecía ser el mejor momento para que María actuara siguiendo este consejo. Y así, María respiró hondo cuando Tsubasa se detuvo.

—Todavía quiero agradecerte, sin embargo…— Dijo Maria, tratando de mantener su voz ligera incluso cuando sus dedos cerraron firmemente su bolso ya que se sentía un poco nerviosa con lo que iba a proponer.

—Realmente no es necesario…—insistió Tsubasa, volteándose para mirarla. María volvió a ver esa mancha en su mejilla y tomó su decisión. Se quitó el pañuelo de su bolso y se acercó audazmente a Tsubasa. Los ojos de Tsubasa se abrieron un poco ante el movimiento repentino y María levantó su pañuelo para limpiar la mancha en la mejilla roja de Tsubasa.

—Sabes, cuando alguien quiere agradecerte, es de buena educación aceptarlo— Dijo María con sólo un gesto de regaño con sus ojos brillando de regocijo ante la mirada totalmente nerviosa en la cara de Tsubasa. —Podrías por lo menos dejarte comprarte un café para darte las gracias —continuó María, dando un paso atrás después de terminar con su tarea. Tsubasa se quedó boquiabierta por un momento más, y aunque María se sintió un poco ansiosa por la respuesta inminente de Tsubasa, una suave risita escapó de sus labios ante la mirada de la peli-azul. Tsubasa parpadeó ante el sonido con su rostro totalmente rojo.

—Yo... Está bien. — Tsubasa aceptó sin mucho alboroto, su voz sonaba mansa, pero luego sonrió tímidamente a María. La respuesta positiva hizo que los ojos de María se iluminaran en triunfo y ella resistió el impulso de chillar.

— ¡Es una cita entonces! —exclamó María sin pensarlo mucho. El rubor en el rostro de Tsubasa se profundizó hasta sus orejas ante el anuncio. María tardó un momento en darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y su cara se calentó para igualar la de Tsubasa. —Ah... Quiero decir...— María se estremeció, entrando el pánico mientras ella no sabía qué decir ya que había sido demasiado apresurado pero a la vez no.

Sin embargo, María no necesitó decir nada cuando Tsubasa asintió.

—Está bien— Murmuró. María fue la que se sorprendió esta vez antes de sonreír tan ampliamente sus mejillas que ya estaban empezando a doler, estaba prácticamente vibrando de emoción cuando intercambió números con Tsubasa y decidió el momento y lugar de su cita.

—Entonces Nos vemos— María todavía no podía creer su suerte, su sonrisa vertiginosa no disminuyó mientras ella acunaba su teléfono en sus manos como si fuera el tesoro más precioso.

—Sí. Nos veremos pronto. —Tsubasa murmuró, sus ojos gentiles y cariñosos mientras miraba a María. Ella agitó la mano mientras María entraba en el auto y se mantuvo así hasta que María se fue. Tan pronto como María volvió al camino, tarareó alegremente mientras llamaba a Serena en su teléfono, no iba a creer lo que acababa de suceder y María necesitaba decirle a alguien su buena fortuna o explotaría por demasiada emoción.

Había sido un buen día.

* * *

Mira estos dos. Ellos sólo tienen ojos la una para la otra cada vez que están en la misma habitación. —Kanade observó desde su lugar, sonriendo divertida mientras veía a Tsubasa y la sexy dama de pelo rosa conversar. Ella silbó humildemente cuando la mujer mayor se acercó a Tsubasa con la excusa de limpiar la mancha en su mejilla.

—Deberían hacer eso en casa— Chris frunció el ceño al lado de Kanade, con su cara sonrojada por la vergüenza

—Pero es adorable—Kanade se rió entre dientes—Además, hacerlo en casa es demasiado pronto, apenas se conocieron...—Entonces movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

—Cállate, no me refería a eso. —El rostro de Chris se quemó de color carmesí ante la declaración implícita de Kanade y pegándole a la misma en el hombro.

—Bueno, por lo menos Tsubasa golpeó el premio mayor, la mujer es preciosa y parece estar interesada en Tsubasa de la manera en la que Tsubasa está interesada en ella. —Kanade simplemente se encogió de hombros ante de golpe de Chris, continuando sus observaciones de los dos — ¿Crees que tenga una hermana?— Sonrió de manera descarada.

— ¿Cómo debería saberlo? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella? —Chris gruñó y cruzó los brazos, todavía viendo a los dos con una expresión mezclada de molestia, curiosidad y vergüenza que era típica en ella.

—Sí, tal vez esperaré un poco antes de preguntar— La sonrisa de Kanade se ensanchó cuando las vio sacar sus teléfonos y probablemente intercambiar números —Estoy seguro de que pronto veremos más de ella


	4. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Maria!

Nota del autor:

¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi OctoCat favorita!

Esto se sitúa en el mismo universo de mi otro fic "Operation: Love Love Idol Connection DESS!", es una clase de secuela del mismo, pero no necesitan leerlo para disfrutar este capítulo.

* * *

Nota del traductor:

¡Feliz cumpleaños Maria! ¿Qué mejor manera para celebrar que subiendo el capítulo correspondiente de FnF y mirando Symphogar AXZ?

 _Fushichou no fluff es originalmente escrito por Xesphanite ya saben que yo sólo me encargo de traducir. Esto debió subirse antes pero como que FF me agarró rencor porque no me dejaba subir el capítulo._

* * *

Cuando Maria se despertó en aquel siete de agosto, parecía ser un dia normal, pero de cualquier manera empezó con algo inusual: Tsubasa no estaba entre sus brazos cuando se despertó.

— ¿Tsubasa? —Llamó todavía ligeramente dormida. La habitación continuó en silencio, ni siquiera el sonido de la ducha siendo usada ni el de los pasos de Tsubasa fuera de la habitación se hicieron presentes. Finalmente derrotada, Maria se sentó y talló sus ojos preguntándose porque Tsubasa no estaba, hasta que reparó en la cómoda a su izquierda en donde reposaba un papel con la familiar caligrafía de Tsubasa.

 _Maria._

 _Surgió algo en casa y mi padre me pidió que atendiera unos cuantos asuntos con el solo por hoy. Te veré en la cena, te amo._

 _Tsubasa._

Maria no pudo evitar sonreír una vez que leyó las palabras "te amo", aunque esto no fue demasiado duradero una vez que se percató de que no sería capaz de ver a Tsubasa por el resto del día. Tal vez haya sido un poco extraño que Tsubasa mencionara a su padre que residía en Japón cuando ellas residían en Londres, pero no le sería difícil de creer que el Clan Kazanari igualmente tenía negocios allí; tal vez el padre de Tsubasa debía ir allí por negocios pero que por alguna razón u otra no pudo asistir, por lo que Tsubasa, como próxima cabeza del clan, era el mejor remplazo para aquello. Así que una vez aceptado esto, Maria concluyó que solo tenía que pasar el dia sin su novia. Le envió un mensaje de texto para informarle que había recibido su nota, decirle que tambien la amaba y que esperaba con ansías verla en la noche.

Fue así como Maria se preparó para su día, y una vez que dejó la habitación, notó que Ogawa ya estaba allí esperándole con un desayuno que consistía en un par de waffles con una taza de café en la mesa a un lado de él.

—Buen día, Maria-san—Saludó Ogawa con una educada sonrisa.

—Buen día, Ogawa-san—Saludó de vuelta al manager antes de sentarse en la silla frente a la mesa disfrutando del aroma a café.

— ¿Ha visto la nota que Tsubasa-san dejó para usted? —Preguntó Ogawa una vez que ella comenzó a comer.

—Sí. Dijo que tenía varios asuntos que atender hoy—Asintió Maria levantando la vista para mirar a Ogawa—Así que, ¿cuál será nuestra agenda hoy?

—Pues dado a que Tsubasa no podrá unírsenos por hoy decidí cancelarlo todo.

— ¿Es decir que hoy tenemos libre? —Maria pausó su comer para mirarlo con los ojos como platos, aquello había sido realmente repentino. Habían estado trabajando arduamente y sin descanso para promocionar su nuevo sencillo y un día libre era ciertamente bienvenido, pero igualmente un poco extraño.

—Sí. Es bueno tomarse descanso de vez en cuando, ¿no lo cree? —Preguntó Ogawa con su característica sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, pero… ¿que se supone que haga ahora…? —Divagó Maria. Un día libre no era algo que venía tan seguido como quisiera, por lo que consideraba que quedarse en el apartamento el día entero sería un desperdicio.

—De hecho Tsubasa-san me pidió que la llevara a ciertos lugares en disculpa por haberla dejado así sin más—Comentó Ogawa con tranquilidad tomando su tableta y posicionando sus lentes por encima del puente de su nariz—Tiene una cita en el spa en treinta minutos, dos horas después tiene el almuerzo antes de ir con estilista, seguido de esto le harán la manicura de tal manera que esté lista para encontrarse con Tsubasa en la cena—Recitó el itinerario del día.

Maria parpadeó sorprendida por el hecho de que el día ya hubiera sido decidido por ella, un dia aparentemente lleno de paz y relajamiento. No podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que tuvo tiempo para relajarse y ciertamente se sentía ligeramente emocionada por ello, esto sin duda debería ser cosa de Tsubasa, ya que nadie más haría algo así por ella, esto le hizo sonreír antes de recordarse el darle las gracias apropiadamente.

— ¿Nos vamos entonces? —Cuestionó Ogawa una vez que Maria terminó su desayuno.

—Vamos—Asintió levantándose de su lugar.

* * *

Maria se encontró a sí misma tarareando felizmente mientras que salía del salón de belleza, el mimo que había recibido durante el día había hecho maravillas en su estado de ánimo y en su bienestar en general. Prácticamente había estado brillando mientras caminaba hacia el auto en donde Ogawa le había abierto la puerta. Lo único malo de aquel día era la no compañía de Tsubasa, se encontró extrañándola casi todo el tiempo, sin embargo, estaba a punto de encontrarse con ella para la cena, lo cual le emocionaba bastante.

Ogawa condujo hacia un hotel bastante hermoso y conocido alegando que allí es en donde Tsubasa le recibiría para la cena.

— ¿Aquí? —Preguntó Maria escéptica sintiéndose avergonzada por la manera tan casual en la que iba vestida.

—Exactamente—Confirmó Ogawa estacionando el auto en la entrada, pues como era de esperarse, el hotel contaba con servicio de valet parking. Ogawa abrió la puerta y permitió a Maria salir, quien dudó por unos segundos antes de abandonar el auto. Ogawa le escoltó hasta el elevador y presionó el botón del piso no. 21, dejándole confundida al ver que estaban en un piso solo de habitaciones.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el piso deseado, María mentalmente notó que tenía razón y Ogawa la llevó delante de una puerta.

— ¿Esto es...? —María no pudo evitar preguntar con la curiosidad ahora ardiendo dentro de ella.

—Tenía que vestirse para la cena por supuesto. —Le dijo Ogawa suavemente mientras deslizaba una tarjeta en la cerradura electrónica y le abría la puerta. —Te espero aquí —Dijo mientras animaba a María a entrar, cerrando la puerta con el afuera.

María entró cautelosamente en la gran sala, pudiendo fácilmente decir que era una suite, jadeó un poco cuando vio un hermoso vestido blanco extendido sobre la cama de tamaño queen-size. Había también un florero de rosas y orquídeas en la mesa cerca de allí. Una tarjeta blanca se colocaba al lado de ella, y cuando María la abrió vio que había un mensaje corto con la distintiva caligrafía de Tsubasa. "Para ti." Decía. María inhaló el dulce perfume de las flores, impresionada y tocada por la consideración de Tsubasa.

Luego tocó el suave material, maravillándose de la elegante sencillez del vestido antes de recordar lo que dijo Ogawa, tenía que llevar eso para la cena. No es que se quejara, pero parecía un poco demasiado para una cena, sin embargo, no había mucho tiempo para contemplar ya que Tsubasa la estaba esperando. Rápidamente se puso el vestido, y le calzó perfectamente, remarcando sus curvas. También había unos zapatos que iban con el traje, un par de tacones blancos que también estaban ahí; finalmente, tomó algunas flores del ramo para adornar su pelo, y cuando María se miró al espejo, no pudo evitar admirar cómo se veía.

Finalmente satisfecha, María salió de la habitación para ver a Ogawa esperando pacientemente por ella. Él la miró y sonrió, asintiendo con aprobación. —Te ves maravillosa. Tsubasa-san quedará a sus pies. —Dijo con toda sinceridad, María no pudo evitar reír un poco con la imagen que invocaba su mente.

—Gracias —Agradeció María de manera cálida. Con eso, María fue escoltada de nuevo a los ascensores y el piso 26 fue elegido esta vez. María se encontró entonces frente a un conjunto de pesadas puertas dobles de roble. Era obviamente una sala de actos de algún tipo.

—Esto parece un poco extravagante para una simple cena... —María no pudo evitar expresar sus pensamientos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Maria-san? —Preguntó Ogawa con la diversión brillando en sus ojos. — ¿Has olvidado que hoy se celebra algo muy especial?

— ¿Una ocasión especial? —Repitió María con duda, preguntándose de qué estaba hablando Ogawa, sin embargo, Ogawa simplemente sonrió y abrió las puertas dobles, María ni siquiera llegó a ver lo que había dentro cuando dos manchas de rosa y verde la taclearon a lo que María sólo pudo soltar un sonido sin gracia mientras intentaba desesperadamente permanecer erguida.

— ¡María! —gritaron dos voces muy familiares con alegría. Cuando María se puso de pie, miró hacia abajo sólo para ver a Kirika y Shirabe dándole idénticas y amplias sonrisas de deleite.

— ¡Kirika! ¡Shirabe! —La mandíbula de María se quedó abierta, sorprendida al ver a las dos ahí, ambas llevaban puestos unos vestidos rosados y verdes. — ¿Por qué están aquí?

—Oye, oye, ¿hablas en serio? Pensé que estaban bromeando cuando dijeron que eras olvidadiza. —Otra voz familiar comentó con un poco de exasperación y diversión. María inclinó la cabeza hacia la fuente de la voz, sólo para ver a Chris con los brazos cruzados, junto a ella estaban Hibiki y Miku saludándole. Las tres también estaban vestidos con sus colores característicos.

— ¡Te lo dije Chris-senpai! —Exclamó Kirika en triunfo antes de finalmente dejar ir a María. — ¡Te dije que olvidaría que hoy es su cumpleaños!

— ¿Cumpleaños? —María quedó atónita ante esa revelación y finalmente recordó que, ciertamente, hoy era su cumpleaños. —Hoy es mi cumpleaños…

—Tengo que admitir que me resultaba difícil creer hasta para mí. —Una voz entrecortada se echó a reír junto a la oreja de María. María se giró para encontrar a Tsubasa sonriéndole cálidamente. — No parecer ser una persona olvidadiza.

— ¡Tsubasa! —Exclamó María abrazándola, muy contenta de volver a verla. — ¿Has hecho todo esto por mí? Preguntó María, sintiéndose un poco emotiva mientras retrocedía un poco.

—Tuve un poco de ayuda—Admitió Tsubasa, señalando a sus sonrientes amigas. —Tachibana y Akatsuki sugirieron que fueras un día relajante para distraerte. Funcionó de maravilla.

—Yukine y Kohinata... Bueno, descubrirás más tarde lo que hicieron para ayudar. —Tsubasa dijo crípticamente.

—Tsukuyomi me ayudó a escoger tu vestido. —Continuó Tsubasa antes de mirar de arriba abajo con agradecimiento a María. —Te queda bien. Te ves brillante. —Felicitó suavemente.

María sonrió tímidamente ante la alabanza antes de darse cuenta de que Tsubasa llevaba un vestido azul claro que combinaba con el de María. —Tú también. Te ves hermosa. —Dijo Maria con abierta admiración. Tsubasa se sonrojó y sonrió, tomando de su mano.

— ¿Deberíamos ir? Sé lo que te apetece cenar. —Tsubasa tiró ligeramente de la mano de María para llevarla a la habitación. Una ronda de aplausos la recibió en cuanto entró, vio a Genjuuro, Ogawa y Elfnein, incluso a Tomosato y Fujitaka, y unas cuantas personas más que normalmente trabajaban en la sede de SONG.

María estaba delirantemente feliz, ya que estaba claro que Tsubasa y sus amigas organizaron una fiesta de cumpleaños bastante elegante para ella. El lugar estaba decorado con diferentes tipos de flores blancas, lo que hacía parecer que estaban en un jardín. Un gran pastel de tres niveles era la pieza central del festejo, y Maria no pudo pasar el notar que se parecía a un pastel de bodas, ya que era blanco y estaba cubierto de perlas y lirios.

—Sabes María-san, tratamos de hornear el pastel nosotras mismas, pero el horno se incendió. —Le dijo Hibiki alegremente cuando notó que Maria estaba mirando el pastel.

— ¿Qué? —María miró a Hibiki horrorizada.

— ¡Sin embargo, estamos todas bien! No hay necesidad de preocuparse. —Miku le aseguró inmediatamente. —Fue una mala idea mezclar a Chris con hornear. —Miku bajó la voz, y María oyó a Chris estornudar en algún lugar a su izquierda.

— ¿Está bajando el frío senpai? —Oyó a Shirabe preguntar preocupada.

—No, probablemente solo es el polvo o algo así —Respondió Chris, despectivamente, y María no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza, preguntándose qué demonios Chris podría haber hecho para que el horno se incendiara.

—No quieres saberlo—Aconsejó Tsubasa sombríamente, conociendo el significado en la mirada en su rostro.

Tsubasa la condujo a una mesa, la sentó y sus otras amigas la rodearon mientras comían las deliciosas comidas preparadas para ellas, y Maria llegó a charlar con los otros miembros de SONG que le deseaban un feliz cumpleaños. También había una pila de regalos que Shirabe y Kirika le señalaban con entusiasmo, María ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que recibió tantos regalos y se sintió abrumada por un momento.

María tampoco podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se mezcló con otros tan felizmente. No se dio cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos a Kirika, Shirabe y a todas sus amigas, Tsubasa fue demasiado dulce por haber arreglado esto para su cumpleaños. Miró a Tsubasa con calidez, sintiendo que su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de amor, Tsubasa le atrapó la mirada y le sonrió tiernamente antes de levantarse y como esto fuera una señal, Miku y Chris también se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al otro lado de la habitación donde había un piano de cola.

Tsubasa entonces se puso de pie justo delante de María, pareciéndole tan hermosa que momentáneamente le quitó el aliento, entonces ella inclinó su cabeza y ofreció su mano hacia Maria.

— ¿Me honrarías un baile? —Preguntó con sus ojos añiles amorosamente pegados sobre María únicamente. María se quedó momentáneamente muda mientras miraba fijamente a Tsubasa y sintió que dos manos la empujaban en la espalda, haciéndole recordar que aún no había contestado. Ella sujetó su mano en respuesta a Tsubasa, y fue tirada a sus pies en la pista de baile en medio de la habitación. Miró el piano de cola, viendo que Miku estaba sentada en el banco mientras Chris estaba de pie a su lado con un violín en las manos.

La mirada de Maria se clavó en la de Tsubasa mientras su mano se posaba sobre el hombro de la misma. La otra mano de Tsubasa descansaba sobre la cintura de María mientras sus manos enlazadas se levantaban, las cuerdas del violín y del piano comenzaron a sonar. Tsubasa sin esfuerzo guio a Maria a un vals rápido al tiempo con la música antes de que ella sorprendió a María cuando ella comenzó a cantar. Era una canción que María no había escuchado antes, y eso que se enorgullecía de conocer todas las canciones de Tsubasa, su corazón se derritió al darse cuenta de que Tsubasa compuso una canción sólo para ella.

El mundo se desvaneció cuando Tsubasa cantó poderosa y maravillosamente. Tsubasa no vaciló una sola vez siendo tanto su canto como su baile perfectamente perfectos con su mirada adorando a María. María la siguió con facilidad, como si lo hubieran hecho cientos de veces, sus cuerpos se fundían perfectamente como un rompecabezas. María estaba completamente hipnotizada mientras giraban y giraban en la pista de baile, no podía evitar maravillarse de lo sincronizadas que estaban, ya que incluso su respiración y latidos del corazón eran uno.

Fue maravilloso y sorprendente e incluso divertido, recordando a María de cada vez que las dos estaban en el escenario. Sin embargo, esta actuación era de ellas solas, y la mano de Tsubasa en su cintura se movió hasta su parte inferior de la espalda, con avidez tirando de ella a medida que continuaban. María no pudo resistirse a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Tsubasa, apretando la mano de Tsubasa, en respuesta, la voz de Tsubasa bajó, siguió cantando con voz ronca en su oído. Mientras cantaba las últimas notas y su canto se detuvo, Tsubasa miró a los ojos de María con todo su amor brillando claramente en sus ojos añiles, María sintió que las lágrimas le pinchaban los ojos y sin dudarlo, besó a Tsubasa en los labios mientras la música se apagaba.

Su beso no duró mucho, ya que se escucharon aplausos y exclamaciones muy entusiastas y ruidosas que repentinamente irrumpieron, haciendo que María recordara que estaban en una fiesta rodeada de amigos. Se separaron, pero no se dejaron de abrazarse. Sin embargo, ambas lucían rubor profundo y miradas avergonzadas mientras miraban a sus amigos.

Kirika y Hibiki estaban a la vanguardia de los aplausos, Shirabe parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, Chris estaba tan roja como el vestido que llevaba –parecía que se estaba impidiendo gritarles– Miku les sonreía de manera alentadora y todos los demás estaban aplaudiendo.

María sólo pudo reírse en vergüenza, pero sin arrepentirse cuando colocó su mano en la cintura de Tsubasa y tiró de sus dedos entrelazados.

— ¿Maria? —Preguntó Tsubasa, con las mejillas todavía brillantes en rojo.

—Quiero bailar más—Dijo María sin rodeos. —Quiero llevar el mando esta vez. —Sonrió y Tsubasa se rió.

—Como mi doncella desee—Murmuró Tsubasa suavemente y la música comenzó de nuevo, esta con todos sus amigos uniéndose a ellas en la pista de baile. El corazón de María se llenó de calidez una vez más cuando sus amigas las rodearon y miró a Tsubasa con adoración.

—Realmente te superaste—Murmuró Maria mientras acercaba a Tsubasa. —Gracias por todo.

—Eso es porque te mereces todo esto y más. —Dijo sinceramente y María sintió que su corazón se contraía ante esas palabras enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Tsubasa mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

—Te amo. —Dijo María, superada por las emociones.

—Te amo más que a mi vida misma. —Fue la respuesta totalmente seria de Tsubasa, y era lo hermoso que María había escuchado.

* * *

—Sabes, esta celebración fue más como una boda que una fiesta de cumpleaños. —Comentó Kanade sin ocultar su diversión mientras se estiraba.

—Tsubasa-san es bastante romántica. Kirika y Shirabe alentándolas creo que empeoró la situación. —Serena se rió tan divertida como su compañera.

—Probablemente es por todas las novelas de romance que Tsubasa le gusta leer en secreto. —Dijo Kanade riendo con cariño mientras miraba la imagen de Tsubasa y María bailando una vez más.

—Tsubasa-san realmente la tendrá dificil cuando de verdad se proponga a pedirle matrimonio.

—En realidad pensé que iba a proponerse por un momento, el pastel de cumpleaños que compraron en el último minuto se suponía que era para una boda.

Las dos se miraron por un momento antes de estallar en risas. Cuando finalmente se tranquilizaron, Serena estiró una mano hacia la imagen de María. La imagen se onduló, como si estuviera hecha de agua mientras su mano la tocaba.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Maria-neesan. Te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo —Dijo Serena con una suave sonrisa.

* * *

AN.

Escribí esto un unas cuantas horas (lo que es bastante rápido si consideramos que me toma días terminar un capítulo) porque me olvidé totalmente del cumpleaños de Maria. También la escena del baile fue inspirada en la escena de baile en la película de Utena (adivinen quien se volvió a ver toda a saga de Utena últimamente), me recordó que siempre quise hacer una escena TsubaMaria bailando y sí, la canción que Tsubasa estaba cantando es "Toko ni ai wa" de Okui Masami que es la canción que se reproduce durante el baile en Utena pero en realidad cualquier canción romántica puede funcionar, es por eso que no puse letra.

Tambien un dato canon a lo random: Chris toca el violín ya que su padre era vioinista y tomó lecciones en Lydian.

TN.

Honestamente no sé que decir, tenía este capítulo listo desde hace un montón pero como comencé a traducir este fic en septiembre y llegué a este capítulo en noviembre decidí esperar aque fuera nuevamente Agosto 7 para subir este capítulo. Lo sé, soy extraña.

De cualquier manera, este es otro fic que está al corriente así que sólo nos quedará esperar a que Xesphanite actualice...


End file.
